


Kissing When It Rains

by leavemealonedontleavemealone



Series: Sappy Joshler [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: But oops, Cheating, F/M, I don't know how stages work so, Josh's anxiety, Just a Kiss, M/M, Mentions of being in love, Mentions of van days, No Sex, Polyamorous!?Tyler, Rain, Sad if you look at it from a certain angle, The concert that got delayed in NC a few days ago, Too much "...", Worried!Tyler, hand holding, implied Bi!Josh, implied happy ending, joshler - Freeform, mentions of college, secret feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leavemealonedontleavemealone/pseuds/leavemealonedontleavemealone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rain. Delayed concert. Hand holding. True feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing When It Rains

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always a slut for Joshler. Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Tumblr: broken-and-cool-with-it

When its raining, the problem is not that everyone's clothing gets wet, but that water and lightning mixed with a large crowd of people surrounded by electronics equals possible electrocution. All of these things combined also makes a delayed concert. And a delayed concert makes two boys dull. Or, really, a dull boy and a concerned boy.   
  
Josh feels really anxious and he knows why but he doesn't know... _why_. Deep down, he understands that a little rain won't do much harm (or at least he really hopes it won't). His legs bounce up and down uncontrollably behind stage, where he sits waiting for whatever happens next. Someone sits down next to him.  
  
"Are you okay, Josh?" Tyler asks, his voice is low enough for just the two of them to hear. He places his hand on Josh's forearm. Josh shrugs, not looking at Tyler. He knows when Josh doesn't talk to him, it hurts Tyler, but sometimes he feels like he doesn't know how to. Even if they are best friends. Tyler scoots closer, trying to get Josh to look at him. "You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" Josh nods and Tyler sighs in defeat, taking his hand off of his friend's arm and scooting back over.  
  
Distantly, Josh wonders why Tyler isn't with Jenna right now. That's all he really wanted, anyways. To be with her. It's the reason why they got separate buses. But, Josh knows that was also partly his fault. He just couldn't stand to hear them go at it in the middle of the night.  
  
Tyler continues to stare down at his feet until someone comes over and tells them to get off the stage because of the rain. So, they walk off, presuambly to their buses, until Josh feels a tug on his hand and they're sprinting through the rain.  
  
"We're gonna get struck by lightning! By lightning!" Josh yells and Tyler rolls his eyes.  
  
"We're not going to get struck by lightning, we're having a little fun!" and he tugs on his hand again. A sudden rush of adrenaline courses through Josh's body as they run faster and his anxiety just slips away when he looks at Tyler. The clouds in the sky have dimmed the light, but his best friend seems to be all that he needs to see.  
  
They find themselves tucked away somewhere behind everything--the stage, the crew, the buses, the fans, the responsibilities... maybe they just don't exist back here.

Tyler leans against the wall, panting and staring down at his wet shoes. Water droplets shimmer and slide down their arms. Josh sighed and settled next to his friend on the same wall. 

"We don't talk as much anymore, Josh," Tyler stares down at his hands. Josh nods. He was right. Tours used to bring them closer, but... things were different now. They didn't have a little van to squish into, they had tour buses. There wasn't just one tent to share, they had money for hotel rooms. When it was too cold, they didn't only have each other as a source of heat. Tyler had someone.  
  
It was almost like Tyler was thinking all the same things. "I'm sorry," he whispers, sliding down the wall and resting his arms on his knees. Josh slides down next to him.  
  
"For what, Ty? You have nothing to be sorry for," and Tyler shakes his head.  
  
"We could've been..." he grits his teeth and tears pool in his eyes. "But I didn't want it back then." Josh's heart crumbles into little pieces. It aches in his chest for his friend. His best friend.  
  
"Tyler, we're not... we never could have-"  
  
"We almost had it, Josh, and you know it! I just- I just didn't think it was right! Back in college, that's all there was; experimenting. But you weren't confused! I... I was confused. I thought we were wrong," Josh places a calming hand on Tyler's shoulder, which causes Tyler to collapse into his friend's arms, sobbing quietly.  
  
"You love Jenna, Ty. I know you do," Josh whispers, stroking his friend's hair.  
  
He sniffs, "Of course I do..." Tyler wipes his eyes. "But I loved you first. This would be so much easier if I had just... admitted it all those years ago."  
  
"Please don't cry, baby boy," Josh whispers, his heart swelling and cracking and aching all at the same time. "We... we're okay the way we are." And its almost a lie, but Tyler forces himself to nod into Josh's shirt. "Hey," he takes Tyler's face gently in his large hands. They stare into each other's eyes.

"I love you," more tears drip from Tyler's eyes as he days the words. Josh sighs and presses their lips together lightly, but just enough to count as more than just a peck. No open mouths or heavy breathing. Just soft lips and butterflies. 

Josh pulls away first when he thinks maybe he's gone too far, despite Tyler kissing him back. Tyler's eyes stay closed and his mouth parts slightly. A little puff of breath slips out as his eyes open and look into Josh's. 

"I love you," Tyler repeats and lays his head on Josh's chest once again, and Josh knows what comes next. "I'm sorry it can't happen again," 

Josh shakes his head, "We have this... right now... and that's okay." 

They eventually stumble back up when the rain stops just a minute later and distance themselves as they walk back. But, the distance isn't bad, just necessary. The two would hold hands if there weren't too many witnesses. 

"The pit is practically flooded with water," Mark states as the two approach him. Tyler looks somewhere behind Mark and then a small grin grows on his face. So, he nudges Josh with his elbow and points to some rolls of paper towels.

And it seems like they both have the same idea. 

**Author's Note:**

> I like writings sappy fics *shrug*


End file.
